Small, Brown, and Fluffy All Over
by Changeable Destiny
Summary: A small little drabble about how the Organization would physically change if they traveled to the 101 Dalmatians world. Fluffy cuteness, with sarcasm sprinkled throughout. May be continued if I get some ideas for it.


**[Originally written for Organization-Rings on Deviantart. I do not own Saïx, Haxalid, Pixeseth, Sablexia, or Kingdom Hearts, but Organization-Rings and Naxtis are.**

**Enjoy~]**

Naxtis had received a mission from Saïx that day sending her to London. She knew of the place, of course, being that it was located in her home world, albeit in a different time period. However, the Diviner—the one in charge of dispensing and reviewing missions—used such information to his advantage in choosing who should go where. The Inquisitor looked carefully at the details of the mission: London, England, circa 1956. A look of confusion grew on her face. This couldn't be the London of Neverland, then; it was more than fifty years too late, and Wendy would definitely be an adult. Perhaps the darkness had found its way there?

All postulations aside, Naxtis gave a nod to Saïx. "Are you ready?" he asked, his yellow eyes looking down at her piercingly. "Keep in mind that you may undergo a physical change to any degree in order to blend in with the target world's population."

"Yes, I'll start with this one," nodded Naxtis, giving Saïx the mission's cover sheet. It had taken quite a while for the rather tiny girl to get somewhat used to looking up and seeing such a stern face, let alone a stern face with a grisly facial scar and such startling yellow eyes. Perhaps she would ask Xalia how she dealt with it almost every day since she spent more time with him.

Once Number Seven opened the correct portal, Number Seventeen stepped through the portal and felt the usual cover of darkness. However, she felt something new mixed in with it: magic. On her other missions, the most she had undergone was a clothing change or slight physical change, but other than that she had retained her human form. But when she exited the portal this time she felt hair, and she was on all fours—all four _paws_. And everything seemed so much bigger, not because of the towering skyscrapers outside the window of the room in which she had landed, but that the dustbin she was inside was gigantic! A confused whimper left her throat—wait, a _whimper_?

Before Naxtis had the opportunity to process the situation, she heard some excited chattering before the dustbin was violently hit. What in the worlds was going on? The hits repeated until the bucket fell over and Naxtis rolled out as the little, fluffy, brown heap she was.

"She sure doesn't look like one of us."

"Her hair's long."

"She's smaller than us!"

"Shut up, Dipstick! That's not very nice!"

"Is she alive? Wake 'er up!"

"I heard her before, that's why I called ya!"

"Nnn…?" Naxtis rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up onto her legs. Blinking, she looked around and found herself surrounded by about half a dozen Dalmatian puppies, one of them about to hesitantly poke her with its nose.

"Yep, she's alive. Hey, what's your name?" one puppy, a blue collar-wearing male, asked. However, the Inquisitor was still getting her bearings and wondering if she was really surrounded by so many liver-spotted canines with their sniffing noses.

"…I'm Naxtis," she said. "Do you guys all live here?"

"Well, yeah! I'm Lucky, and these are some of my siblings!" answered another, this one a pink-collared female. "Are you lost? Looks like you have a collar there. And we know our neighbours don't own poodles." With that, she carefully raised a paw to flick the silver, snowflake-shaped charm attached to the black, leather collar around Naxtis's neck. "Pretty…"

A poodle? Brushing the thought aside, Naxtis nodded and tilted her head to one side. "Yeah, I am. I don't feel very well, either. Do you think I could stay here or some other safe place?" she asked.

At this the Dalmatian puppies began to jump up and down at once with excitement, saying something about "playtime." As the other blue and pink-collared puppies continued yapping, Naxtis took the opportunity to glance at her reflection in the glass of a china cabinet. Saïx hadn't been kidding about form changes—although human in the Castle that Never Was, Naxtis existed in this world as a dark brown toy poodle. She inwardly grimaced at her now irresistibly cute-and-cuddly self. If Haxalid, Pixeseth, or Sablexia saw her like this, Naxtis was sure she'd have her insides squeezed out by the sheer force of the hugging and cuddling and otherwise pure hysteria that would ensue back at the castle. This would be a long mission indeed.


End file.
